percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Olympian Beginnings: Chapter 11
Hecate "Where is she?" I exclaimed, rushing into the Olympian throne room. "Where is who? What's wrong Hecate?" Hestia asked with concern. "My sister, that's who." I glared at each of the seven Olympians in turn. "I haven't seen her in weeks. Neither has anyone at Othrys. Which only leaves you." "Well we haven't seen her here." Hades said. "I'm not suggesting she's been staying up here drinking nectar and lounging poolside. I would have been able to sense her by now if that was the case. Someone did something to her." I studied the faces of each god in the room. I felt my face redden with rage. "You have a terrible poker face, Hera." The goddess feigned surprise. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I assure you I would never-" "I haven't time for your games, Hera. Where is Leto." Hera stared at me coldly. "I sware upon the River Styx, Hecate, that I do not know where Leto is right now. Now I suggest You leave before you make a bigger fool of yourself than you already have." "A fool?- how dare you speak to me like-" I then noticed her face. She was smirking; trying to get a rise out of me. I took a breath. "I'll find her myself." I stormed out of the Olympian throne room. *** *** *** "Hecate!" I heard urgent knocking on my door as well as the familiar voice calling my name. I rushed to answer the door, and was relieved to see Leto standing there. "Thank the Fates you're all right! Where have you been?" Leto shook her head. Her breaths were quick and shallow, her silver-yellow eyes were wide and seemed to have a million thoughts running behind them. "The stories I could tell you of the past few days. Monsters I've never seen, never even heard of, chasing after me with such a vengeful ambition you would have thought I'd personally offended them. But no, it's-" "Hera?" I guessed. Leto nodded. "She's mad, I tell you! Completely insane! If I didn't have the power of Invisibility I don't think I would have lasted this long. But Hecate that's why I need your help, she's cursed me, she cursed me and I don't know what to do-" "Calm down." I said, running my hand under her chin. Tears had collected in her eyes, and her breathing had sped even more. "How did she curse you?" "She- she said that I couldn't give birth-" "Give birth?" I asked. My eyes widened. In all the excitement of finding my sister I hadn't noticed the bulge in her midsection. "By the Fates, Leto! Who-" "There's time to speak of that later! Hera's cursed me so that I can't give birth anywhere and I should be going into labor now I can sense it but her spell won't let me and if we wait much longer they'll die, and that can't happen, you have to help me-" "You need to be calm, Leto. I'm the titaness of Magic, of course I can fix whatever she did." I said. "Okay. Okay." Her breathing calmed a bit. "Now what were her exact words? This is important." "She said... that I could not give birth on the land, or in the sea, or anywhere she had dominion over." Leto said. "Anywhere she has dominion over... that is most places..." I went over to my desk and sifted through one of my magic books. I grinned. "Perfect. Come with me." I grabbed my sister's hand and lead her out the door. *** *** *** "Why are we on the edge of a cliff?" Leto asked. "I'm pretty sure cliffs are still part of the land." I rolled my eyes and pulled a draw-string bag out of my satchel. "When Hades and Hestia banished Mother and Asteria in the Underworld, I went back afterword. I collected their essences." I opened the bag, pouring it's glittery pale blue substance down towards the water, and reciting, Psychí̱ to̱n ástro̱n, tou to aíma mou, Lygíste na ména! At my word, the shimmering sky-colored essence spun across the surface of the water, and began to form an island. Leto gasped. "It's beautiful!" 'Well, I would expect. Our sister was beautiful in life as well." Leto's brow furrowed. "Our sister-" she gasped, "That's - that's Asteria!" "Trust me, she's much more helpful this way." I took my sister's hand and quickly shadow traveled down to the island, within a temple-like structure. As soon as her feet hit the floor, she cried out, and I lead her over to a bed, slightly wishing I'd thought to bring Maia or someone else with more experience. Next Chapter Category:Nickystellar Category:Olympian Beginnings Category:Fan Fiction